In Each Other's Arms
by jikker jack
Summary: A One-shot about our favorite Dragon Prince couple, Callum and Rayla. Lots of fluff after the first part.


**A/N - **Was feeling inspired after re-watching the show and was having trouble with my other story so I wrote this.

Callum and Rayla are one of my favorite ships and I still can't believe it actually happen in Cannon.

Hope you enjoy. As always, happy reading.

**[UPDATE] - **I really need to stop writing in the middle of the night. I always end up with a ton of spelling errors when I do.

Anyway, I fixed what I found. Enjoy.

**[UPDATE] - **

I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!!!

I don't own The Dragon Prince.

There, now enjoy.

* * *

"Rayla!" Callum screamed as Rayla fell from the Storm Spire and the world seamed to stretch on endlessly as she fell. Rayla then looked up and saw Callum falling after her and her heart broke. She had been willing to give her life to save Zym, she had accepted that. But what she couldn't bare was loosing Callum.

She wanted to be angry at him, she wanted to scream at him for jumping after her like an idiot, but when she locked eyes with Callum and saw the fear in his eyes, fear of loosing her, Rayla felt guilty for putting him through this.

But it was too late. All she could do was reach out and hope to hold him close one last time.

The two nearly touched each other but it wasn't enough and the ground was rapidly approaching but to Rayla it seamed as though time were moving in slow motion.

Tears fell from both of them as they grew closer to the ground and Rayla's life, flashed before her eyes and she felt regret that she wouldn't get to spend more of it with Callum.

Rayla and Callum's fingers grazed each other again and Rayla felt the ground against her back.

* * *

Rayla gasped awake and would have shot up, but something held her down. Rayla panicked and turned on whatever it was that held her down but froze as she came face to face with Callum "hay, hay it's ok, you're ok...we're ok" Callum whispered with a comforting voice as Rayla hyperventilated "C-Callum?" she asked with confusion, then she finally registered her surroundings.

It was night and her and Callum were laying in a bed, in a master bedroom of what appeared to be a castle. Callum's drawing were pinned up around the room and he had a desk against one wall with magical items and tombs scattered all over it, and against another wall were Rayla's swords and her other belongings.

Rayla finally calmed down as she realized it was their home in Callum's mage tower in Katolis, where they had been living since they ended the war between Xadia and the Human Kingdoms.

Rayla breathed a sigh of relief as she realized it had all been a dream and she faced Callum again, who was now older, at lest in his mid twenties, physically anyway, and he had a bit of stubble trying to grown on his jaw.

Rayla hugged her husband close as she trembled a little, almost like she was afraid he might disappear if she let him go "it's ok, shh" Callum soothed his wife as he rubbed her back and her trembling subsided. Rayla then pulled back to face Callum and wiped a stray tear away as she smile at Callum, who smiled back "there's my beautiful moon angle" he whispered lovingly and Rayla giggled at his cheesy but heartwarming line "I'm sorry fir wakin' ya" she whispered back but Callum just smiled "it's alright. You didn't wake anyone important" he replied with a grin.

Rayla was confused for a moment but then she felt something shift between them and looked down to see a lump under the blankets with a tuft of brown hair with silver highlights sticking out. The lump then rolled over and a five fingered hand was flung out and rapped around Rayla and the tuft rolled with it, revealing a pink skinned face with purple marking, like Rayla's, under the eyes, which were the same as Rayla's when open, and pointed ears.

Rayla felt her heart swell as her and Callum looked down at their five year old daughter, Iris. Her hair was unruly and her mouth was hanging open and drooling a little as she snored and hugged her mother close.

Rayla smiled lovingly at her little girl as she ran her fingers though her multicolored hair "guess I wasn't the only one havin' nightmares" Rayla whispered as she carefully brushed a little of her daughter's hair out of her face.

Callum smile as he nuzzled in closer to Rayla, sandwiching their little girl between them "yah, she climbed in a few minuets ago" he answered as he held Rayla close "it's weird though. Usually I'm the one having nightmares about that day" he said and Rayla's face fell a little upon hearing that he already knew what she had been dreaming about. She was just glad she didn't wake Iris. It was true though, usually Callum was the one having nightmares about that day, which resulted in him being very clinging when they slept, though it happened less often now then it used to.

Still, Rayla was curious why she was having them now all of a sudden "it's been years since that day. So why am I dreamin' about it now?" she pondered aloud as she stroked her daughter's hair. Callum sighed as he held his wife close, offering as much comfort as he could "I don't know...I know I started having them real bad again when we found out we were having her" he admitted as he gazed down at his adorable little girl, who shifted again as she hugged her mother tighter, one arm getting propped up so it was sticking in the air as she grew more tangled in her sleep.

Rayla and Callum chucked quietly at their adorable little girl and Callum brushed some of her hair behind her ear "I was so nervous. So scared of messing something up and loosing the both of you...I just started having those nightmares again..." Callum trailed off and Rayla gave him a sympathetic look "oh Callum..." she whispered and grabbed his jaw, making him look up at her "Callum, you're never loosin' me or her" she said with a reassuring smile and Callum smiled back "and nether of you are loosing me" he said and placed a kiss on Rayla's forehead. And as she lay there in his arm she knew it was true. Connecting to Primal Magic had extended Callum's natural life span to something closer to that of an elf, and they were both a lot stronger and wiser then they were back then, meaning they, and their daughter would be sticking around for a long time.

Rayla gave a content sigh as she hugged Callum close and her fears and anxiety melted away as she shut her eyes and they shared a kiss "I love you Callum" she whispered "I love you too Rayla" Callum whispered back. And the two fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms, with their adorable daughter sleeping between them.

The End.


End file.
